Two bullets
by Gadget52
Summary: He was sure he could have loved her maybe even spent the rest of his life with her. If only they hadn't met like this, if only they had a chance.


Two Bullets

"Two bullets." Jacob said before he chuckled desperately at his situation. He had checked the gun that had managed to keep him safe for the night. His protector as he called it a Smith and Wesson 686 with an Ivory grip with an angel on it. He was a hardcore N.R.A. member but he never figured that he'd need the gun for the purpose he faced tonight. Zombies, creatures that could use their tongue as a weapon, something he heard another survivor call a "Tyrant", and creatures like dogs and birds that had been bastardized by science he killed many of these with his guardian angel. He had run into a few other survivors through the night, some that he saw die a few others whose fates remained a mystery to him; right now he only cared about himself and the girl. She was fine but right now they were locked in an apartment they were out of medical supplies and he was badly injured. He noticed the blood that stained his baby blue button-up shirt and black khakis that he wore as he thought to what led up to this point.

He had met her when he raided the hospital for medical supplies and possibly other survivors. That's were had found Jenny she had abandoned her nurses uniform for a tight pair of black jeans, white tennis shoes, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. She had emerald green eyes and long blond hair. She had an hour-glass figure but Jacob didn't really take the time to notice right then, he was too focused on the zombified dog behind her. As she ran down the hall and reached him he shoved her out the way and fired a slug into the dog's skull. As she sat on the ground staring at her savior the smoking gun in his right hand and the left was presented to her to help her back on her feet. "You Okay?" He asked. All she could do was nod.

That was the way the night continued he was her savior and she was the damsel in distress that had hid behind the body of her knight in shining armor. As soon as it had calmed she would treat his wounds. As the night of horrors continued the stock of ammunition and medical supplies dwindled down to nothing. All it did was made them more careful. As they continued to through the city the found themselves ducking for cover anytime they heard a noise that wasn't of their creation. Using the gun when only necessary they had brought there ammo count to the six shells left in the gun. They had reached the outskirts of the city and thought they were safe until they heard it. The sound of heavy breathing before them the strange creature extended its tongue to utilize it as a weapon. "FUCK YOU." Jacob screamed the only words that could come to mind as he took aim.

The first two shots barely missed the creature the third nicked it in the leg, but it wasn't enough. The creature made its way over to them and rapped its tongue around Jacob and stabbed him in the shoulder. The strange creature began toying with him digging into his wound with its deadly tongue the pain from which cause him to drop his gun. All of his senses had become blocked by the pain from this terrifying creature. That's when he blacked out unable to see what happened next.

That's when things come into focus. He now sat up against the wall of an attic in blood stained clothes. "There are only two bullets left." Jenny said handing Jacob his gun. All of a sudden something came banging against the door, followed by the moans of several zombies. "Two bullets, that's one for you, and one for me." Jenny said with an overbearing sense of sadness in her voice. "I never thought this is how it would end." Jacob could only stare at the gun in his hand, up until now it had been his savior his guardian of angel, now it was more like the angel of death.

"Are you sure you want it to end this way." Jacob asked. Jenny could only nod and fight back the tears in her eyes. "Then you go first I'll catch up with you." He handed her the gun and took a deep breath before the short silence was broken by the gunshot. "So this is how it ends?" He knew there would be no reply but he still felt the need to ask the question. He took the gun from her hand and pressed the barrel to his temple the metal was still hot. The zombies broke down the door and swarmed the room, "Nice to see you fuckers have enough initiative to get your food." Those were his last words before he squeezed the trigger and got his wish to die human. 


End file.
